Castlevania: Generations
by Professorofhardknocks
Summary: This fic takes place after the events of SOTN. The vampire descendants of Dracula are chasing the last of the Belmonts, so that they can destroy the Belmont bloodline forever. Can Alucard prevent this from happening?
1. Default Chapter

Note- This is a "Castlevania: Symphony of the Night" Fic. You may have to play the game to understand when I'm describing Alucard's special powers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue (or as FF_NET tells you: Ch. 1)   
  
  
  
The creature known as the Tyrfling studied the small, human village with voracious eyes. His wet, toad-like skin was changing colors as his slippery tongue licked his upper lip greedily. He simply could not wait until a human was within his claws. He tightly gripped the handles of his pair of wicked-looking blades.  
  
"When do we kill, Huna?" asked Tyrfling, his narrow, slanted eyes focusing upon the beautiful vampire next to him.  
  
Lady Huna, seemingly lost in deep thought, stirred and turned her pretty blond head towards the wispy voice of Tyrfling. Her inhumanly pale face studied the creature in contempt, and clucked her tongue, as if to dismiss the creature's impatience.  
  
"Patience, creature. You will satisfy your bloodlust soon enough." Lady Huna pulled her cloak tighter around herself. "We must wait until the moon is red, so that I may summon my minions."  
  
Tyrfling's eyes grew twice its original size. "I do not need your pathetic zombies…I can take care of these weak humans by myself! We attack now!"   
  
"You dare raise your voice at me, creature? Do not forget whom you are talking to. I am a direct descendant of the noble line of Dracula. I can have you skinned alive for questioning my orders!"  
  
Tyrfling was a bit taken back. Lady Huna usually wore a calm, patient face, even during times of stress in the battlefield. This time, however, he had pushed her anger too far. He dared not push her any further.   
  
"Yes, Lady Huna…I apologize, of course. I forgot my place. Whatever you wish" He bowed his head towards her in fake fealty.   
  
Lady Huna was not looking at him. "We must not take any foolish chances. We must attack when I am able to summon my undead army. Remember that a Belmont is reported to be hiding in this village. We must make sure that this Belmont does not breathe another breath of air after this night."  
  
"As you wish, my lady…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The elder of the village looked out the window despairingly.   
  
The moon was red.   
  
He knew it was only a matter of time until those demons overtook his village. They would all die this night. All because of him. It was all his fault. His emotions became numb as he prepared for the end.  
  
He sat in his chair, stroking his cat's neck with his thumbs. The cat was oblivious to the impending doom. Better as well. The anxiousness of the heart just before death was harsher than any form of physical pain.   
  
He sat and stared at the door. Anytime now, the demons would barge in through the door. He could hear the sound of men dying and women weeping outside. He closed his eyes to hide his soul from the pain for his people.  
  
Suddenly, the door to his chambers opened. A vampire, pale and hauntingly beautiful, walked in the room with a predatory gaze on her face. She looked tired, but her eyes were still sharp and dangerous.   
  
"Good evening, Elder. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Lady Huna." The vampire said in a heavily accented and elegant voice.  
  
"Kill me, and get it over with."  
  
"Oh, you will be killed quite soon, old human. But first, I need to know where the Belmont is?"  
  
The Elder looked angry, "Belmont? That little wench? I took pity on her and gave her shelter in my village. Now, the thanks I get is my people's destruction!"  
  
The vampire did not look pleased. "So where is she, human?"  
  
"She's not here…She left here three weeks ago…"  
  
The vampire's face was frightening now. He knew that she would kill him now.  
  
He did not even see her moving towards him. She was so fast. He did not even know that she had slit his throat until he felt a warm feeling oozing down his belly. He was losing consciousness fast.  
  
The thing he saw before dying was an image of his cat being shred in half by the angry vampire. He vaguely recalled that vampires hated cats.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard, the son of Dracula Vlad Tepes, awoke from his coffin suddenly.   
  
His long silver hair wavered in the air as he busted through the coffin and rose towards the ceiling. His eyes were still closed, but he could still make out a mental image of the room with his sonar abilities of the bat.  
  
It was the same chamber where he chose to rest for eternity. He had chosen to hide himself away because his evil vampire side could not be allowed free among humans. It was the right thing to do. It was what his mother would have wanted for humanity.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, adjusting them after thousands of years of sleep. The chamber was dark, as expected, and old cobwebs and dust had carpeted themselves everywhere. His hands roamed towards his body, and he checked to see if all his equipment and relics were in place.  
  
He saw that they were all still with him. Good, no one robbed him during his rest. He had gone to extra measures to make sure no mortal would reach this chamber alive. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a faerie card relic. Holding the card with two fingers, he spoke an enchantment.   
  
All of a sudden, a small, cute-looking faerie materialized out of nowhere. " Alucard? You're finally awake! Yay! Let's go!" The cheery faerie was doing backflips in the air. "Will we have more adventures now, yes?"  
  
Alucard was tempted to smile at the faerie's enthusiasm. Tempted, but he never smiled, "Perhaps. I was awakened from my slumber for a reason. I sense that a great evil is at hand. But it is strange, I do not sense my father's presence in the mortal plane…" He adjusted his cloak. "Faerie, I must ask you…How long was I asleep?"  
  
The faerie went silent, as if calculating something in her head. Then, she replied, "Alucard, by my estimation, you have been asleep for…400,210 years…."  



	2. Meeting of two families

  
  
Ch 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amazing. I have been away from the world that long?"   
  
The faerie nodded her tiny head, "Yup" She giggled, "Oh, Alucard. You were always the deep sleeper. Lazyhead! Tee-hee."   
  
Alucard began thinking. If he was asleep this long… It would certainly be interesting to see how humanity has progressed through all these years. Would they be an advanced, peaceful civilization? What type of technology would they have created to better themselves? He hoped that his mother's wishes for humanity had come true.  
  
Humanity certainly had a chance…Eons ago, before his eternal slumber, Alucard had made sure to send Dracula, master of evil, to hell. And with the help of Maria, he had rescued Richter, a Belmont, from the mind-control of the evil priest Shaft. There would be no stopping the progress of humanity as long as the blessed Belmont clan was alive to fight evil.   
  
The faerie was getting more excited, "So Alucard? What you gonna do now, huh?"  
  
He sniffed the air. "The night is still young…I am curious as to why I awakened this night. I sense something…I have to see for myself."  
  
The faerie was jumping with joy, "Yay! We will have an adventure! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Alucard stepped outside of the chamber, he was suddenly struck by the horrific stench of blood. The night air was tinged with the smell of fear, violence and…and…vampires! Alucard sensed thousands of them. How could this be? He had destroyed the father of all vampires eons ago!   
  
Because of their solitary nature, vampires would not be able to survive long without a strong leader like Dracula. Without leadership, a vampire's sense of union would disintegrate, leaving them to be as harmless as the occasional werewolf or zombie. Vampires were truly terrifying once they had organized under a head ruler like Dracula.   
  
But Alucard did not sense Dracula's presence in this world. Then who would be powerful enough to control a vampire army this huge? If there was such a being, he would have sensed its powerful presence by now. This was getting more curious by the minute.   
  
Suddenly, Alucard's super hearing picked up a woman's scream coming from 2 miles away. Without hesitation, he transformed into a wolf and raced towards the sound.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Alucard reached the woman, he transformed back into his humanoid form. He did not want to scare the woman, so he walked towards her slowly.   
  
"Are you all right, miss?" asked Alucard, his eyes noticing how pretty she looked. She reminded him of someone…She looked a lot like Maria.  
  
The woman stared at him with fear and pointed towards the sky, "No! That monster in the sky! It's after me!"  
  
Alucard did not need her warning. He had already sensed the vile creature up in the air and was ready for it, should it dare try to attack. There was no monster in the mortal plane that Alucard could not handle, a benefit of being the cursed heir of Dracula.  
  
The monster in the air was circling around the pair, pondering whether it should attack. It seemed a bit hesitant to do so now that this mysterious silver-haired man had arrived.   
  
The woman was starting to panic, "Please stranger! Pay attention! There is a monster up in the sky, and it's going to attack us any second!"   
  
Alucard ignored her warning and in a calm voice replied, "Please, do not worry, everything will be fine. Are you hurt? Do you need a village wife's attention?"  
  
The woman was getting teary-eyed. "You don't understand…We're going to die!" She was crying.   
  
Abruptly, Alucard sensed the monster flying in to attack. It had its wings folded neatly behind the arms so that it would glide. Its teeth were ready to take a bite out of Alucard.  
  
In a blur of motion, Alucard withdrew his sword from its sheath and swung the blade in a semi-circle towards the direction of the creature. There was a soft, disgusting sound of flesh being cut.  
  
The creature landed 10 feet away from the woman. It had been split in half by the delicate sword technique of Alucard. Its heart was still beating as it spilled out from the body. The woman stared at the dead monster in shock.  
  
"Who are you…?" She whispered, "You can't be human. And why do you help me?"  
  
"My name is Alucard…And I help because you would have died if I had not."  
  
When the woman heard the name Alucard, she almost fainted, "Alucard? Alucard? Do you mean to mock my spirits with your lies?"  
  
He was getting impatient, "I am Alucard. Why do you not believe me?"  
  
The woman closed her eyes and gave a prayer of thanks to the gods. Then she opened her eyes, stared at him and replied, "My name is Angelica Belmont. The last descendant of the holy line of Belmont. And you are Alucard. The same Alucard who helped my ancestors Trevor Belmont and Richter Belmont defeat Dracula. And you are also the same Alucard in which the prophecies speak of as 'the savior of man, born from the rib of light and darkness'."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
